


He's Gifted

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask how the Hell he got in the TARDIS. Just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gifted

There's no reason for it to be here. Not that he doesn't _like_ them; who doesn't like chocolate-frosted cupcakes? Diabetics and Mrogoths, perhaps, but pfft. The first's an unfortunate affliction and the second a clear sign of the genetically-encoded mental imbalance that led their Supreme Battle Commander to attempt to swallow Nelson's Column in 1967.

But affixed to the central roto-pillar of the TARDIS' console, or as Bernice used to put it, 'the not-at-all-phallic up-and-downy-bit' ? With a re-lighting candle and pink icing that says 'Blow me?'

The Master thinks he's funny. He so isn't.

Well, maybe a wee bit.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maeyan on the occasion of her 34th birthday.


End file.
